Task Force M
by ADD-DanyXD
Summary: Suicide Squad AU "That was a smart move, I'll give you that." Volpina scoffed. "You gathered us for a suicide mission, if we succeed you'll have us under your leash for the rest of our lives. If we fail you'll have an excuse to kill the most dangerous people on the planet."
Author Note:

Okay, ever since the second trailer for Suicide Squad came out and the possibility of Volpina being another Miraculous Holder and the fact that there could be more Miraculous Holders in the Quantum Universe that the idea came to life. The characters' role for this AU was inspired by the words of Cara Delevingne on her character Enchantress, which she described as "A feral being" and how the main characters of the Miraculous series appear to have "another personality" when they have their masks on. You'll see what I'm talking about later.

* * *

 **Hunting Ground**

 _ **Vulpes Vulpes**_

She was a mess.

She always was.

It started as a night like any other; an invitation to last until four in the morning, an over-the-top apartment in Paris and a bleach blonde hostess who didn't even knew their names, well, probably hers, it was quite hard to miss considering that she was on every home page of every single social media this days.

She knew what she was getting into, and her goal was to be the top news of every single media by tomorrow morning. Her craving for attention was only surpassed by her need to mess everyone up; she loved being in control and her wishes to be everyone's command, it made her feel alive. People knew the good side of her persona, the sole face she wanted to show them. They knew her as the perfectly sweet daughter of two political figures who knew how to charm her way into the high elite social circles.

Nobody knew the truth.

The truth of how her parents practically parade her around like a show dog until she reached her teenage years, during which they deemed her not cute enough to be showcased anymore. By that time she had learned enough to manage on her own, how to talk to people in a way that her voice would sound reliable, where to place her hands to gain everyone's trust, and what to say so that people would drink every world that escaped her poisonous lips.

But the "Helpless-tragically-neglected-childhood" girl was not one of her many faces, it was a long forgotten past she wanted six-feet-under her life. And her best way to do that was to soak a couple tampons in vodka (she couldn't risk coming home smelling like a downtown bar after all), pop a couple pills, spend some time with her oh-so-called friends and forget the rest of the night until she couldn't, literally, remember anything.

* * *

Everything was a dangerous blur. The pitch black of the sky, the lights that shone like dim candle flames and her uneasy feet clad in six-inch stilettos weren't a good combination. She managed to stumble her way out to the balcony, gagging with each step she took, rushing over in order to throw her guts out.

Her throat was burning with a sour taste covering every inch of her mouth and a familiar burning sensation at the walls of her stomach. She fell to the floor with a loud thud, her black thong was probably showing but that was the least of her worries as she poured the wretched inside of her stomach.

Her face was hot, her green eyes flooding with tears and her hand on a wall to keep herself from falling into a puddle of her own vomit, her head pounding as if a bell was being ringed by a sledgehammer. Hearing the mumbled sound of music came as a relief to her buzzing ears, having believe that her five senses were long gone.

And suddenly like a gust of fresh air, a warm, almost comforting hand, pose itself on her shoulder, while the other one pulled her hair out of her face, allowing her to breathe in the cold air of the night. The faint sense of smoke made her face twist in an almost untraceable wrinkle. Her gaze lifted as she blinked a couple times until her vision was clear enough to recognize the face of her "hero".

The first thing her eyes caught was red. Long strands of hair the color of a sun ripened tomato covered his pale face like a curtain, yet his bright turquoise eyes shone like beacons under the dim lighted balcony. She was about to mumble a "Thank you" before her gaze fell upon his torso, where a black camera hung from a strap on his neck; a paparazzi.

"Came to take your shot of the day?" she managed to spoke.

"What? No! I was just trying to…."

"Well good luck next time, someone already claimed the prize" she made a gesture with her head pointing to the inside of the house where a couple of guys managed to sneak a couple of pictures with their phones, upon being discovered they took a quick retreat.

"I didn't came here for…" he tried to speak.

"Who do you work for? TMZ or something?" she spat, pushing him with a manicured hand while trying to retain her balance as she stood.

"I don't work for…Ugh! You know what? Whatever!" he stormed, making his way into the inside of the house. "Next time I hope you drown on your own vomit!"

"Bite me, asshole!"

"You wish!"

A grunt escaped her lips.

She made her best attempt to fix her dress and makeup, there was no way in the world that she could get a ride home looking like second class hooker. She was about to enter once again into the crowd of the highest social circles in Paris, but a waiter was suddenly at her side, if she hadn't been as drunk as she was she would've had jumped in fright. Instead, her tanned hand reached for the sole glass of champagne left.

"Rough night?" the man asked.

"You could say that again" she answered, bringing the glass to her lips that immediately recognized the familiar taste of Dom Pérignon.

"You know what could make it even worst?"

Lila arched her brows in confusion.

"Rohypnol" the man sentenced.

Her green eyes widened in horror, the champagne flute fell to the floor, shattering in a shower of gold and glass. Her vision was a blur once again.

The man stood motionless in front of her, producing a small black device from his pocket.

"Vulpes Vulpes has been captured, I repeat, Vulpes Vulpes has been captured"

And everything went black.

* * *

Here's the other thing, I have a shit ton of ideas for this but sadly there isn't enough source material to work with, sure I have everything I want from Suicide Squad (except for the upcoming movie of course) but Miraculous is on its first season and with Volpina apearing just recently. I would like to spare the awkwardness of creating an OC of a Miraculous Holder just for him/her to make an appearance later in the show.


End file.
